


Relaxation

by BlackNinja



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Long days Work, M/M, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: It was a long day for Alexander was feeling a little stress so Leon thought it was a good idea to spend some time with his love.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiNoOkami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiNoOkami/gifts).



It was a long day for Alexander with all that was happening around him drained him of energy, he could barely stand up straight. All Sasha wanted to do was sit down and finish his book, in peace.

Sasha kicked off his shoes and walk over to his couch and sat down feeling gravity taking over as he was starting to relax, more like try and relax. Sasha reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his favorite book and began to read hearing footsteps coming towards him, he didn’t look up to see who it was which he already knew it was his boyfriend.

Sasha thought the word “Boyfriend” was a little—weird when he said it, but when Leon says it sounds like it nothing he ever heard of, but it sounded good.

“Hey Buddy you doing anything today. Tomorrow, the whole month?” said Leon with a smiling so innocently.

“Well for your information, Leon I have nothing to do for the whole week. And why do you ask?” Sasha putted his bookmark between the part he was reading and closed and setting it aside next to him.

“Well I have a little problem that needs sorting out, can you help me?”

“Yes Leon, I can help now where your little problem is?”

“In the bedroom” Sasha narrowed his eyes at the response and headed to the bed room.

When the two made it to the bedroom Leon was right in front of Sasha, he knew there was going to be something to surprise him when he stepped through the door. Hearing as the door softly click meaning only one thing; He was lock in the room with Leon. Sasha didn’t have much time to react as he felt his body hit the bed hard leaving him in a daze, Leon was on top of him kissing Sasha hard holding his hands down above his head.

Leon took the time to explore Sasha’s body finding its way to unbutton his dark green shirt, Leon could say his boyfriend look great in any color he wore. As Leon got down unbuttoning Sasha’s shirt, he went to his pants Sasha put some fight trying to break free but failed Leon was not going to let this moment go not for one second. Leon went down to Sasha’s neck leaving marks good enough for people to see.

Leon’s cold hand made to Sasha’s cock which made his lover moan in pleasure by the touch, Leon took that as a green light and started stroking his shaft making Sasha moan even more. Leon looked at how his lover would react at his touch and took it a little farther.

Leon went down to Sasha’s hard cock licking it to tease Sasha and may be pay back. Mostly payback. As Leon sucked Sasha’s cock the more his boyfriend seem to look like he was bond to break any second,  Sasha moans and groans let him know it was time to stop. Leon Began to stroke Sasha’s hard shaft again making Sasha scream Leon’s name while he climaxed.

Sasha let his body fall backwards on the bed as he was no longer able to sit up. Leon lick his lips and kissed Sasha leaving him there saying nothing else until he was about to leave the room he said.

“I’ll see you, later on I something even more relaxing to do with you” said Leon leaving the room with nothing more to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment plz :)


End file.
